


偷蛋糕

by Ashley777



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, batriddler - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 爱德华偷了蛋糕。
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	偷蛋糕

爱德华偷了蛋糕。 

他不知道蛋糕的名字，也不看价格，他只知道他看见了一块白嫩的蛋糕。蛋糕爱着他，他也爱着蛋糕，他们痴痴地看着对方，一见钟情，激情四射，电光火石之间他就沦陷。

他不要蛋糕的嫁妆，蛋糕也不要他的金币，他只管偷走它，只管他们自己的热恋，他将手伸向柜子里，取下一块蛋糕，然后跑，穷小子就和蛋糕美人完成了私奔。

亮闪闪的白奶油，软软地融化在舌头上，甜的多巴胺顺着食道滑下去一点点，他舔了舔嘴唇，像只饥饿的野猫，野蛮地扑食。

他咬掉嵌在蛋糕表层的一颗草莓，丰润的甜浆从柔软的果实内部爆开，缠绕着舌头。红色顺着嘴角流出，像是刚吸了血。

他一边食用蛋糕，一边全力奔跑。月亮跟着他跑，星星跟着他跑，夜风跟着他跑，店主也在后面跟着他跑。干燥的街道融化开一圈炎热的沥青，城市的背影恍恍惚惚地后退，蛋糕屑掉下来，好运的老鼠会把它们搬走，藏在洞里，放在窝里，揉进胃里。

“等等！”

他听见叫喊声，他还不会等，等他把整个蛋糕吞进去才会停下，这是礼仪，小偷与他的脏物缠绵的礼仪。

“别跑了！”

他跑过了一座桥，擦身而过跑车的引擎声轰鸣，闪烁的霓虹灯一圈圈地倒影在河道里，冲向阴沟和清流，分流成两股不同的炫彩色。破破烂烂的塑料袋随风招摇，游荡的深紫色气球掠过头顶，一条恶鱼越出水面，另一条还潜在水波底下。干燥的气流四处冲撞着，膨胀，飞升，直冲云霄。

接着他将要逃过一条肮脏的黑巷子，绕过三盏明明灭灭的坏街灯，它们不停地眨眼，一下一下地，仿佛不能承受整座城的电压。再接下来他还能去哪儿？码头，或者垃圾场，韦恩还追着，他真是锲而不舍。

他总会跑累的。累倒在地上，像一匹不被看好的赛马，流下绝望的眼泪，眼泪砸进地里。他总不能一辈子都在跑，奔跑让他很糟糕，他不擅长奔跑，奔跑让他喘不上气，他会把吃进去的蛋糕全部吐出来，然后被自己的呕吐物噎死。

“喂——停下！”

好吧，听你的，他咽掉最后一口蛋糕，停下来。

他会被抓住，但是没关系，会怎么样呢？不过一顿打，一圈红的新伤，圆润的，像是荔枝，一串青的旧淤，接连着，像是葡萄，然后几条蜿蜒曲折的细蛇，顺着皮肤爬啊爬。很漂亮，像是波普艺术，颜色纯正，风格诡异。

夏天真热啊。但是他没有脱过外衣，毕竟艺术品就应该珍藏在自己的地盘里观赏。

他试图用音乐来比喻殴打，非常贴切，有序曲，有前奏，有高潮和尾声，时而激烈时而抒情，轻重缓急，缓时如同潺潺溪流，急时如同大江奔流，清晰时粒粒可闻，杂乱时辉煌滂沱。

“啪”清脆嘹亮的，就是小号声，“咚”低沉阴郁的，就是大提琴，“噼里啪啦”流畅又清脆的，就是钢琴。他是一整个交响乐队的所有乐器。

蛋糕店的店主朝他走过来，他的影子拖得极长，惶惶地摇动，像是爱德蒙的《呐喊》，扭曲地霸占着街道。 店主是一位中年男子，白肤黑发蓝眼，白是白色雕塑的白，黑是黑色幽默的黑，蓝是蓝色忧郁的蓝，他好像叫布鲁斯.韦恩，他的名字就是冷钞票，泡沫香槟，红宝石，绿玛瑙，羊绒衫。

他看着布鲁斯走近，把气喘匀，直起腰，他并不畏惧，蝙蝠翅膀堆满了天空，狂风吹动他的短发，渡轮缓缓地驶进漆黑的远海，59号，78号还有36号，总有一个型号上载过他一去不回的妈妈。他想起妈妈给他讲的那些没头没尾的童话故事。坏小偷被抓住了。然后呢？他睡着了……他没听完这个故事，毕竟那时候他从没有想过会变成一个小偷。

他喜欢谜语，喜欢奖杯，喜欢魔方，喜欢积木。他还不是个小偷，不是不是不是。他还是个无忧无虑的小孩，天真地笑着，一边跑一边撒面包屑，巫婆就跟进了他的生活。

布鲁斯离他越来越近，这位愤怒的蛋糕店店主英俊的像座古希腊雕塑，他握着手，仰着头，等着布鲁斯，打他，骂他，羞辱他。他深深地吸了一口空气，吐出去，再吸一口，横竖不过就一条命，咬咬牙，送给他，这没什么难的。况且，不会有人为了一块蛋糕杀了他的。

当然，如果有也没关系。

老尼格玛会高兴的，他的命活着不值一枚银币，但是死了还能要到一大桶赔偿金。韦恩有钱，他可以赔很多，老尼格玛可以买一栋豪宅，购一辆跑车，娶一位金发、红发、黑发反正不是褐发的女郎，再生一个小尼格玛。他们全家都可以享用他尸体上的金子。

他也会高兴。他高高兴兴地吃完最后一口蛋糕，然后不管发生什么都高高兴兴地接受。

他不想要明天的。

明天的哥谭也看不见日出，明天的老混球也还要抽出皮带抽打他，明天的空气滞塞又瘀堵，明天的学校还在火里焚烧着，明天的明天的明天还是那个老样子，像是个垂死的老头，打喷嚏，咳嗽，重病之后病得更重。

生活就是个腐烂水果的生产商，你知道它给你一切都是坏的，但是你还是要吃下去，不得不接受，不得不继续，你吃着，笑着也是吃，哭着也是吃，麻木地吃，冷漠地吃，热情地吃，吃到你又吐又拉，它还是会一个接一个地来，强硬地塞进你的嘴里，流进你的胃。烂的柑橘，坏的蜜桃，腐的樱桃，毒的芒果，你接着吃，一直吃，吃到你和它烂作一堆，不分彼此，吃到不小心中了头彩，一命呜呼。

明天又不会有蛋糕。

“拿着。”布鲁斯，那道修长的深黑色剪影递给他一个小巧的礼物盒，他不明所以地接过盒子，小心翼翼地捧着，没有拆开，说不定打开了就会爆炸，谁知道呢？

“给你的，黑森林蛋糕。”布鲁斯帮他把盒子打开，盒子里坐着一个黑美人，坠着火红的樱桃酱料，他看着蛋糕，心底又烫又辣，像一圈岩浆甜蜜地滚过干涸的积岩，他什么都说不出来了，一圈又一圈的火焰翻滚在他的胸口。

圣人。他遇见了圣人。

“我不喜欢你偷东西，所以下次直接来找我。”布鲁斯的声音从高处泼下来，如同滚水，他浑身都被一种火热浸透，好烫，到处都是火焰，黑色的火焰，浪漫至极的大火，仿佛要将黑夜烧穿。

他不再介意哥谭的明天有没有太阳。哥谭城有有一家蛋糕店，店主是布鲁斯.韦恩。这就够了。他忽然对明天满怀期待。

明天会有蛋糕。蛋糕店里有很多蛋糕，黑森林蛋糕，戚风蛋糕，慕斯蛋糕，芝士奶油蛋糕，蜂糖草莓蛋糕……他都不需要去偷了。

只剩下一个偷盗的目标，哥谭城最美味的蛋糕，布鲁斯.韦恩。

他要偷走布鲁斯.韦恩。


End file.
